Wish Come True
by Ring Red
Summary: It all started with half the Chief’s secret stash of brew and a wish…
1. Wish Come True Pro

Title: Wish Come True – Prologue  
Author: Elise/Ringred  
Date: 2/24/07  
Rating: M or R  
Category: Extremely AU, Drama, Humor, slight Angst, plenty of the ridiculous.  
Warnings: slight Angst, some language?  
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US. I don't think there's any future speculation.  
Pairing: Most likely Kara/Lee, Cally/Chief, I don't know about the rest.  
Word Count: Microsoft Word says…2099  
Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing...but we all have our dreams.  
Summary: It all started with half the Chief's secret stash of brew and a wish…

Note: To anyone reading this who is also reading 'Half Life'…NO, I have not stopped writing 'Half Life'. I have about half of the next chapter written up and I plan on finishing it in the next day or so. 

Then why am I starting this fic? With all the dark angsty spoilers and speculation about the rest of this season and the way my real life is kicking my butt at the moment, I needed to write something lighter and less angsty. If I didn't write something to ease the angst then I would've just ended up saying 'screw it' and dropped 'Half Life' and BSG in general until I knew once and for all if Starbuck was going to die. I was at the end of my rope. This story is my way of exorcising my angst demons.

Speaking of this story: Don't expect it to be like 'Half Life'. This story is going to be lighter and filled with a big dose of the ridiculous. I want to have fun with it. A lot of my characters are crazy. I would love for you to read it, but take it all with a grain of salt.

This story is AU. It is actually an edited version of something my sister and I started to write back before S3 started. It's also a bit of a Buffy crossover, but this is a BSG fic and there are no Buffy characters or anything like that.

Oh, and in this fic Cally never married Chief and she didn't get pregnant. She will probably end up with Chief, but it was more convenient for me if that didn't happen yet.

Please let me know if you enjoy the story!

Here goes…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It all started with half the Chief's secret stash of brew and a wish... 

- - - - - - - - - -

Location: Abandoned Storeroom  
Battlestar Galactica

"Our lives suck!"

Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace threw her best friend Olivia 'Cally' Calvin a blurry smile and reached out to grab the half-empty bottle of brew. She tipped the bottle back and took a deep swig. She toasted the air. "Here, here!"

Macey 'Fluffy' Anderson, a nugget that had graduated from Kara's latest class, reached out and carefully took the bottle out of her flight instructor's hand. "Ah, it's not that bad."

Kara and Cally stared at Fluffy in disbelief. The cute blond nugget shrugged and daintily put the bottle to her mouth and took a tiny sip. She wasn't about to start arguing with Kara and Cally. Besides, they had a point. It was pretty bad.

Almost a year had passed since the Fleet's escape from New Caprica and life was not looking up. Fluffy couldn't help but understand where the two women were coming from.

Take Starbuck: Kara Thrace had survived the hell that was New Caprica. She'd returned to the Fleet and resumed her status as a viper pilot, but nothing had been the same. She'd been traumatized by her treatment at the hands of a Leoben model during the occupation. That trauma had led to the destruction of her marriage, her reputation, and her father/daughter relationship with Admiral Adama.

Kara finally managed to pull herself together and try to start again. Then began the rollercoaster of drama that was her almost/sorta/kinda affair with Major Lee 'Apollo' Adama. In the end Kara laid her heart on the line and asked Apollo if he would leave his wife for her. Apollo chose the easy option and stayed with Dee. Kara, in turn, tried to pick up the pieces of her marriage to Sam Anders. That hadn't worked out too well. The two had still been living in a sort of limbo between friends and frak-buddies two months before when a freak accident led to Samuel Anders' death.

Now Lee and Dee were rededicated to each other and looking forward to their bright shiny future and Kara was alone and miserable. Most people thought it couldn't happen to a more deserving person. Fluffy thought most people could go frak themselves.

Then there was Cally: Cally and Chief Galen Tyrol had become involved shortly after they found New Caprica. For a while things were wonderful and Cally couldn't have been happier. She'd been in love with Chief for years and she finally had her man.

But the reality of life on New Caprica, then the occupation, being rescued and going back on the run, it was just too much. The relationship started to crack and there was nothing Cally could do to stop it. Cally and Chief did nothing but fight these days. Lately Janelle Seelix, another crew spec, had begun to show a marked interest in Chief, and Cally often caught him smiling and spending time with the other woman. Cally thought it was the beginning of the end…or possibly the end of the end. It was only a matter of time now.

"Don't hog the bottle, Fluff."

Fluffy shook herself from her thoughts and passed the bottle of brew to Rona 'Pitch' Jordan. The beautiful dark-skinned viper pilot nodded to Kara and Cally. "You've got a point. Life ain't grand. But at least it can't get much worse."

Fluffy glared at her best friend. "Tell me you did not just say that, missy! That isn't CUTE!"

Rona rolled her eyes and took another swig from the bottle. "Please! What else can go wrong? We don't even have a frakkin' planet, Fluff. What could happen? We could die? Go us!"

Fluffy gaped at her. "Rona!"

"She's not right." That statement would have been much more encouraging coming from anyone other than Macey's other best friend Trischelle 'Honest' Evans. Trischelle was a pathological liar. She always said the opposite of what she meant. The only time Trischelle didn't lie was when she was flying a viper. It was one of the reasons the woman joined the Fleet. Trischelle didn't want to lie, she just did. "We are not five sad pathetic women sitting around getting drunk because we have no lives and nothing else to do."

"Make that six," Jackie 'Echo' Davis smiled at the group from her seat directly across from Fluffy.

Cally looked to her right and eyed the young brunette pilot. "Echo? When did you come in?" She looked at Kara. "Did you see her come in?"

Macey eyed the other pilot suspiciously. "Nope and this isn't looking good because I'm not that drunk yet."

Echo shrugged still wearing that creepy smile. She took the bottle of brew from Trischelle and drank a gulp. She grimaced and coughed. "This stuff really isn't that great once you get to the bottom of the bottle."

"I know…probably has something to do with the motor oil," Cally replied as she took the bottle from Echo and downed the last of it.

"Motor oil? It has motor oil in it?" Fluffy squeaked.

Kara, Cally, Rona, and Trischelle all laughed as Macey started spitting frantically and trying to clean out her mouth.

Echo, however, was still focused on Kara and Cally. She watched the two women with barely hidden delight. "Both of you just seem so miserable."

Cally frowned at Echo. What was the new pilot doing here? Neither Cally, nor Kara, had ever been very fond of the girl. Echo had no personality. She was like a Cylon…but Cylons showed more emotion. Cally couldn't imagine asking the girl to drink with them.

Echo tilted her head to the side. "You ever wish you could change it?"

"Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?" Starbuck snorted.

Echo nodded. "Don't you wish that none of this had ever happened?"

"Uh oh," Fluffy finally recovered from her spitting fit and looked from Cally and Kara to Echo's unusually expressive face. "Um…wish…where have I heard this before? Um…"

"What?" Kara frowned at Macey.

"I mean, don't you wish you'd never been on New Caprica? Don't you wish Baltar had never won the election?" Echo asked before Fluffy could answer.

Cally gave a bitter laugh. "New Caprica and Baltar? Hell, I got better than that. Apollo thinks he's so much better off with Evil Dee-vil? Galen wants to run around and play footsy with Seelix? I wish Kara and I had never even joined the frakkin' military. See how the frakkers like that!"

Fluffy whimpered. "Uh oh."

Cally and Kara both glared at the cute blonde. "WHAT?"

Macey's expression was almost resigned as she watched Echo's face morph from that of an attractive human girl to the veiny disfigured face of a demon.

Echo smiled. "Wish granted."

Rona's mouth dropped open. "Oh frak!"

"We are SO not screwed!" Trischelle gasped horrified.

Kara and Cally still hadn't noticed Echo's face. They were staring at the other women confused.

Macey just shrugged. They'd figure it out soon enough. "Uh oh."

And then everything went black…

- - - - - - - - - -  
Location: Who the hell knows?

Cally slowly looked around at the room that was fading into view. She was sitting in the middle of an unfamiliar bed. She frowned. Where the frak was she? The last thing she remembered was…

"Shit!" Cally exclaimed as she leapt from the bed. "Echo! That motherfrakker!"

The door to her room burst open and Cally's heart plunged to her feet. She looked at the man in front of her with wide eyes. He looked the same as he had the last time she saw him. He had the same messy dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, far too much facial hair, and a lopsided grin. It had been four long years and yet the ache still hadn't passed. "James?"

James Pendleton and Lucas Randle had been Cally's best friends growing up. The three had met and lived together in foster care. James and Cally had a huge falling out when she decided to join the military, but she and Lucas had stayed in touch through letters and phone calls right up until the attacks. She'd always asked Lucas about James, but had never been brave enough to face him again. Then they were both gone, both dead, and it was too late.

But now James was standing right in front of her. He was here…wherever here was. Hell, Cally didn't even care where here was. James was alive!

Memories that weren't hers began to flood through Cally's mind. James and Lucas hadn't died. This time when she and James had that terrible fight Cally caved. She decided she couldn't leave them. James convinced her they would find another way to pay for her education.

"Yo, Liv, you okay?" James asked as he stepped forward.

Cally started at the old nickname. She'd almost forgotten that James and Lucas called her Liv. Chief had been the one to nickname her Cally. Pushing thoughts of Chief aside, Cally ran and threw her arms around James' neck. Burying her face in his shoulder she took a deep breath, taking in his once familiar scent. She knew that no matter where she was or what was going on, she didn't care because he was alive. Him and…

"Whoa…okay, leaving now."

Cally finally noticed her other best friend was standing behind James in the open doorway. "Lucas." Cally murmured, getting the man's attention.

The tall lanky blonde turned back around to face her. "Yeah?"

Cally moved so that she was hugging James with one arm and then reached for Lucas.

He frowned and shrugged as he stepped into her embrace. "You okay, Liv?"

"She may be now but she won't be after I'm through with her," a new voice sounded from the hallway.

Cally immediately let both men go and turned to face a furious Kara Thrace, standing side-by-side with Samuel Anders and some gorgeous man that her false memory told her was James Harrison. Kara, Sam, and James had all played Pyramid together for the C-Bucks. Cally had been working as an assistant for the teams' sports medicine doctor before the attacks. Wasn't that convenient?

"Cally? Rising Star to Cally?" Starbuck growled.

Cally's eyes shot back to Kara. She laughed uncomfortably. "Oops?"

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *


	2. Wish Come True 1

Title: Wish Come True – 1/?  
Author: Elise/Ringred  
Date: 2/24/07  
Rating: M or R  
Category: Extremely AU, Drama, Humor, slight Angst, plenty of the ridiculous.  
Warnings: slight Angst, some language?   
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US. I don't think there's any future speculation.  
Pairing: Most likely Kara/Lee, Cally/Chief, I don't know about the rest.  
Word Count: Microsoft Word says…2820  
Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing...but we all have our dreams.  
Summary: It all started with half the Chief's secret stash of brew and a wish…

Note: To anyone reading this who is also reading 'Half Life'…NO, I have not stopped writing 'Half Life'. I have about half of the next chapter written up and I plan on finishing it in the next day or so. 

Please tell me what you think!

Here goes…

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Location: The Rising Star  
Colonial Fleet 

This was un-frakkin-believable. This could not actually be happening…and yet Kara knew it was. She had the double memories to prove it. Kara was standing right now on the Rising Star when she knew damn well she'd been sloppy drunk on the Battlestar Galactica not an hour ago. She wished she could blame it on the Chief's brew, but she was as sober as a judge now.

Kara once again tried to pick through the confusing mess in her head. She tried to separate what was real from what wasn't. It was not an easy process. She frowned as she tried to remember exactly what Cally had said. Something about them never joining the military? That was SO not good!

That was it! She'd never joined the military!

Forgetting her quest to beat the hell out of Cally, Kara stumbled over to sit on the nearby bed. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. "SO not good."

"Sorry…I'm sorry…I…I…" 

Kara waved away Cally's apologies. This was not the time. Cally needed to stay far away right now. Kara had never wanted to punch someone this bad in all her life. Well…okay, that was a lie. She'd wanted to punch Lee this bad for most of the last year, but…

But now she didn't even know Lee! Kara snorted. Maybe there was an upside to this shitfest after all.

Okay, memories, memories, memories…focus on the memories…

Kara tried to think back as far as she could. Crappy childhood, abandoned by her father, drunk bitch of a mother who beat her for fun, broken fingers, broken collarbone, yada, yada, yada…went to middle school, started playing pyramid, went to high school, recruited for the pros, joined the C-Bucks…whoa!

That was it! She never frakked up her knee. She became a frakking professional pyramid player and never joined the military. She was doing high-altitude training when the attacks happened and later helped form and lead the Resistance. What were the odds that she would join the one pyramid team to survive the nuclear holocaust?

More and more began to come back to her. She remembered meeting Anders and immediately hitting it off. They became best friends and then frak buddies. Kara was tempted to take the relationship further a few times, but she'd known they wouldn't work out. He was too much like her. At least one person in a relationship had to be grounded to make it work and Sam could never ground her. She was too strong of a personality and she tended to be a bad influence on him. Kara loved the hell out of Sam and he felt the same but they knew if they were really involved they'd end up wanting to kill each other.

Kara shook her head. If only she'd had that insight in her real life. It would've saved so much pain and heartache…everything could've been different. But with the intense situation she'd met Sam in Kara had gotten wrapped up in what she saw as her chance at happiness and she'd drug Sam right along with her. They'd both been left to figure out the hard truth later when they were married and miserable on New Caprica. Then came Leoben, then Lee, and finally Sam died and nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Okay, Kara knew she couldn't start thinking about Sam dying or she'd just get miserable again. She tried to find other differences. How did she know Cally? Then she remembered that Cally had been the assistant to the sports medicine doctor for the C-Bucks. The real doc had taken on a Centurion by himself to save a child early in the fight for the Resistance and Cally was left as the closest thing they had to a medical expert. Her old friends James and Lucas had survived because they'd been with her at the C-Bucks altitude training.

But what about the Fleet? How was the Fleet still chugging along without them? Kara knew it sounded arrogant in the extreme, but she'd always believed she was an important asset to the Fleet. She'd saved Lee at the start of the war, she'd brought back the raider, she'd retrieved the arrow of Apollo, she'd flown the Blackbird and scouted the Resurrection ship, she'd planned the assault on the Resurrection ship, she'd helped take down Scar, she'd rescued the Resistance…

But here…here she didn't. Kara's eyes snapped open as she remembered when Helo and KAT had stumbled upon the Resistance for the first time. "Holy Frak!" Kat was the frakking her of this world! She'd come back to Caprica to save the Resistance because she'd fallen in love with a pyramid player named Davis Clarke. Then damn if she hadn't married Clarke and moved down to New Caprica. Clarke died in the new Resistance on New Caprica. Kara had attended his funeral…was it a year ago now? Kat had been devastated. Kara felt a stab of sympathy for her former nugget and nemesis. She wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"Frakking Hell!" Apparently Cally was reliving some new memories as well.

After another ten minutes Kara felt like she'd pieced her head back together again. She took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet. She looked straight at Sam. "So, what do we do now?"

Sam frowned back at her. "What the frak are you both talking about?"

Cally gave a loud groan but Kara just shook her head. It was time for some explanations.

- - - - - - - - - -  
An hour and a half later…

"So, let's pretend for a minute that we believe you," James Pendleton seemed to be the one having the hardest time wrapping his head around what Kara and Cally were telling the group.

"James, I am going to knock your frakking teeth down your throat! We're telling the truth. Get over it!" Cally growled.

"Hey," James Harrison said, "you might want to specify which James you're threatening, Freckles."

Cally just threw a glare in his direction but refused to comment. She looked back at James. "Am I insane?"

"Good question," Lucas snorted.

Kara chuckled as she watched Cally's death glare switch to Lucas. "We're not insane. We're telling the truth. You'll see that if you just look at the evidence. We know things we couldn't possibly know. We're frakking pilots for frak's sake. Since when can professional pyramid players and war-time doctors fly vipers and raptors?"

Kara had taught Cally how to pilot raptors when they'd both been stuck on New Caprica and bored out of their minds. The crew spec had been bugging Kara to put her in the next nugget class ever since. Kara had never been able to bring herself to do it.

"I am not a doctor! They just started sending everybody with a paper cut to me," Cally said.

"Whatever," Kara shrugged. "You're not a pilot either unless I missed that portion of the memories."

"We don't have any proof that you two can actually fly anything," James Pendleton pointed out. "We just know that you say you can."

"I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass you can taste rubber, James Pendleton!"

James Harrison nodded. "Much appreciative, Freckles."

Kara chuckled again as Cally growled in frustration and threw the other pyramid player a death glare.

"I believe you," Sam spoke up for the first time. He smiled at Kara and Cally. "I've trusted both of you with my life more times than I can count and you've never let me down before. You're not liars and you're not crazy. I have to believe you."

Kara smiled. Good old Sam. Gods, she had missed him. Then she noticed that Cally was scowling and blushing as Sam smiled at the former crew spec. Another piece of the puzzle slid into place. Holy frak! In this world Cally had a crush on Sam!

Cally must have noticed Kara's shocked expression because she blushed harder and stared at her feet. "So…that draws us back to the original question. What the frak do we do now?"

What indeed? What could they do?

"What do you mean?" James Harrison questioned. "Are you going to try to change things back?"

Kara frowned. "I don't see how we could even if we wanted to." Then she looked at James Pendleton, Lucas Randle, and Samuel Anders. They'd all be dead if Kara and Cally found a way to change things back. "And we don't want to."

Cally nodded her agreement. "This world seems to be better for everyone," she frowned, "except maybe Kat."

Kara snorted, "no kidding. I'd pick death over being me."

But Cally was right. The Fleet seemed to be doing just fine without their input. People were alive that should be dead. The Cylons still hadn't succeeded in destroying humanity. What reason was there to try to change things back?

Kara thought about how miserable she and Cally had been just a few hours before. They'd lost all hope of life getting any better. But now…now they had hope again. They had friends and a possibility of a bright shiny future to work toward again. Things were looking up. Maybe they should thank Echo after all.

Kara snorted. Nah, that witch still had to die. She couldn't have known this world would turn out this good. She'd been trying to frak things up even worse. And…what the hell was she anyway?

"Then what do you mean about what are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

Kara smirked at him. "If you think I'm going to spend the rest of my life sitting on my ass safe and cozy on the Rising Star while other people go out and fight the Cylons to protect me day in and day out, then you don't know me at all Sam. I have no desire to be just another number on Laura Roslin's board. I plan to earn my place in this Fleet."

"Damn straight!" Cally nodded. "That's who we are! We are not the innocents. We're warriors. We protect them."

"So…" James Pendleton said.

"So we find the next military recruiter to step foot on this tub and we sign up," Cally told him.

Lucas frowned. "But I thought you wished NOT to be in the military?"

Cally rolled her eyes. "Please, Lucas. Keep up! I was drunk. We're just lucky that I didn't wish for everyone in the universe who gets on my nerves to die. The universe would've been pretty lonely with just me and Kara in it."

"So we're joining the military?" James Pendleton questioned.

Cally and Kara's eyebrows shot up. "We?"

The men in the room looked at each other and shook their heads. Sam smirked at the two women. "You don't honestly think we're letting you two have all the fun?"

- - - - - - - - - -  
Two days later…

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Kara questioned James Pendleton.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," James answered. "They said the recruiter was this way. I'm not a complete idiot, you know. I can follow directions."

"Well, I don't see anybody," Kara told him and then rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't see anybody that I recognize." She turned to Cally. "What about you, Cally?"

"Not yet…still looking," Cally was standing up on her tiptoes and trying to look through the crowd of people. There always seemed to be crowds of people on the Rising Star. There were entirely too many people on this frakking ship. "Hold on. I think I see something…it looks like…Frak!" Cally dropped down off her toes and then hid behind Kara. "It's Gaeta, Kara. I see Gaeta up ahead of the crowd. I think he's the recruiter."

Kara frowned. "I have no desire to work in CIC." She looked back over her shoulder at Cally. "And why are you hiding behind me?"

"Well, he might recogni…" Cally caught herself and blushed. "Uh…I'm cold and your back's warm?"

Kara smirked. "He can't recognize you, Cally. You were never on the Galactica. Remember?"

Cally rolled her eyes and stepped away from Kara's back. "It was just a reflex, okay?"

Kara decided to let it slide. She looked back to James. "I have no desire to work in CIC. CIC is where Mrs. Adama works. Also, CIC personnel don't get to fly the vipers. They get to talk to the people flying the vipers. I'm not a huge fan of the phone."

James Pendleton rolled his eyes. "They said the recruiter was accepting applications for all departments. They also said the Galactica was specifically looking for viper pilot recruits to replace those pilots lost in the last big battle. Apparently anyone with a death wish who can pass the right aptitude test is welcome."

"Guess I qualify," Kara told him. "I used to give the test. Let's get closer." She started pushing her way through the crowd. She got a few dirty looks from people she jabbed and nudged along the way but she easily glared them down. She was still Starbuck, after all.

Ten minutes later, Kara and the group had reached the front of the line. She plastered her best polite smile on her face and looked at Felix Gaeta. "Hello, sir, I'd like to apply to be a viper pilot."

Recognition lit up Gaeta's face and he smiled. "Kara, Cally, so good to see you."

Kara's heart froze. Cally threw her a 'told you so' glare.

Then Gaeta continued. "You two are quite sure you want to try for vipers? It's very difficult and easily the most dangerous job in the Fleet."

Thankfully Kara's memory filled in the blanks. They knew Gaeta from New Caprica. Thank the lords! Kara took a deep breath to try to calm her racing heart. "I…"

"We'll all be applying for viper pilots," Sam jumped in from behind her.

Kara and Cally turned to glare at him.

"That's right," James Pendleton agreed. "We all want to take that test."

"You are not being viper pilots!" Cally screeched. Kara couldn't tell if she was more upset at James or Sam.

"Yes," Lucas told her, "we are."

James Harrison sighed. "Sorry, Freckles, but you don't get to make decisions about our lives anymore than we get to make decisions about yours."

Cally gaped at him. "You? YOU? You are not hero material!"

James Harrison shrugged. "I don't rightly think I am at that, but I'm loyal and I'm not a coward. I'll not be sitting back while all the people I've got left in this hellhole of a universe risk their lives without me. I'm not afraid of death. There's not much left to live for in this universe anyway."

Cally's mouth snapped open and closed as she tried to force words to come out.

Kara smirked at her. "Give it up, Cally. They're just taking the test. There's no guarantee they'll pass it anyway."

Cally turned back to glare at James Pendleton and Lucas. She stuck her finger in their faces. "If you do I am so kicking your frakking asses!"

Gaeta nodded and put all the names down on his list. "If you'll follow me, the test is being administered this way."

- - - - - - - - - -  
Two hours later…

"So, we have two prospective viper pilots and two prospective raptor pilots," Gaeta nodded first to Kara and Cally and then to Sam and James Harrison. Finally he looked at James Pendleton and Lucas. "I'm sorry to say that neither of you scored high enough in several areas, but you do still have options if you still desire to join the Fleet."

James Pendleton frowned. "What are our options?"

Gaeta smiled. "Well, there's CIC, the Deck Crew, the Marines, the Mess Hall, the Life Station…"

"Put them down for Deck Crew, Gaeta," Cally interrupted. James and Lucas turned to glare at her. She rolled her eyes. "Trust me. Put them down for Deck Crew."

James and Lucas reluctantly nodded. Gaeta added their names to the Deck Crew list. "Very well. I'd like to welcome you all to the Fleet."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *


End file.
